


First Day

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve finally get their wedding. [Sequel to <a href="http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/108690.html">Rhyme and Reason</a>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciaimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ciaimpala).



The original plan for the wedding had involved normal wedding things – cake, nice clothing, a lot of guests, a somewhat-formal reception. Those things had apparently been the perfect formula for crazy, though, so this attempt is much simpler. It’s just the team, Grace and Rachel, and Mary, plus the minister – Pastor Kahaloa is once again in flip-flops – and the two of them, standing in a little church that probably wouldn’t have fit many more people anyway. There are no decorations, no flowers except for the ones in Grace’s hair, no formalwear to be seen, no musicians, nothing past the people gathered.

This is Danny’s third wedding day. The first had been amazing, and even given how it ended, Danny can look back on that day and smile; the second had been a complete and utter disaster by anyone’s definition. This, though, this tiny gathering of the people that mean the most to them – Danny squeezes Steve’s hand and smiles. Steve turns his head and smiles back with his entire body, mouth reaching up at the corners and his shoulder bumping Danny’s. Yeah, Danny decides, he’s really liking this version of things.

“Daddy,” Grace whispers loudly enough for pretty much everyone to hear, “you’re supposed to pay attention to Pastor Kahaloa when she’s talking.”

“Sorry, Gracie,” Danny murmurs back as everyone laughs. He squeezes her hand, too, and he can see Steve do the same. They direct their attention back to the minister, as directed.

It’s not the most conventional thing they could have done, but Grace had been a part of the original wedding plans, and Danny hadn’t even wanted to consider cutting her out of it this time. It had been Steve’s suggestion, and Grace had loved the idea, so instead of each of them picking someone to stand as a best man, Grace is standing with both of them. She has one hand firmly tucked in Danny’s and the other in Steve’s; Steve and Danny complete the little circle on the other side, and they’re all standing in front of the minister, who’s smiling down at Grace now.

“Thank you, Grace,” Pastor Kahaloa says. “Let’s pick up where we left off, okay?”

“Okay,” Grace replies, grinning back up at her.

Everyone laughs again and the minister turns a page, going back to her reading. Danny smiles and nods along, repeats what he’s supposed to repeat, and finally lets go of his daughter’s hand to kiss his husband, ‘til death do they part, and that had better be a long, long time from now.

And then Steve grabs him and dips him low, kissing him with far more than the chaste brush of lips that Danny had been aiming for in front of his ex-wife and daughter, but he’s laughing when Steve drags him back up.

“Goof,” he grins, smacking Steve’s shoulder.

“You knew that before you married me,” Steve replies with a smile, wide and happy and looking like he’ll never get tired of saying that. He ducks in to kiss Danny again, and someone – probably Kono – catcalls from behind them when Danny slips his hand into Steve’s hair and Steve’s arm wraps more tightly around Danny’s waist.

“Okay,” Steve says when he pulls away, “food and drinks at our house, come on, let’s get moving.”

“Aye, aye,” Grace chirps, and seriously, Danny wants to hug whoever told her that that was how you responded to sailors, because Steve just does this embarrassed little head-duck every time she does it. Danny grins even wider and claps his husband on the arm.

“Pastor, you’re welcome to join us,” Danny says, looking over his shoulder. “We have plenty of food.”

“Thanks, but I’ll pass,” she says, shooing them away with her hands. “Go on, enjoy yourselves. _Na Hawaii lokomaika'i mai ia 'olua._ ”

“Mahalo,” Steve replies, steering Danny towards the door. “Hawaiian wedding blessing,” he explains before Danny can ask. “It’s something like ‘may Hawaii be kind to you’.”

“I can only hope so,” Danny mutters. Steve’s grin doesn’t even falter; he knows by now that Danny’s grumbling is mostly for show.

-0-

The gathering is nice; Grace drinks too much fruit punch and stains her mouth cherry-red, and Kono does the same so they can have matching sticky-sweet smiles. Mary puts an iPod on the speaker, and Danny grabs Steve’s hand before he can hide in the bathroom; they sway together on the lanai while everyone claps. Someone tells Grace about the tradition of tapping a glass with silverware to get the married couple to kiss, and she runs around for a good hour with a chipped coffee mug and a spoon, giggling madly every time it works.

Danny dances with Rachel, who smiles and tells him it’s good to see him happy; he dances with Kono, who tells him it’s about damn time. Chin surprises everyone by asking Rachel to dance; she surprises everyone by agreeing, and they break into a complicated pattern of steps that Danny only vaguely recognizes as the waltz. Steve twirls Grace around, then sets her on his hip and throws his other arm around Danny, and they do a sort of bear hug shuffling dance in place for a while.

Chin grills something that smells like heaven and tastes even better, and they don’t even come close to running out of drinks. Rachel and Grace are the first to leave; Grace is almost passed out in Rachel’s arms by the time night falls, so Danny kisses his little girl on the forehead and watches as Steve does the same, and Rachel loads her into the car and drives away. Mary gets everyone else to clear out not long after by making a comment about married-people sex; when she hugs Danny on the way out, she laughs and tells him that that was her wedding gift to them. He can’t help his grin.

And then it’s just Danny and Steve, alone in their house, and for a moment it could be any other night. Steve is absently picking up discarded plates when Danny comes back from seeing Mary out, and Danny’s seen him do it a hundred times. When he calls Steve’s name, though, Steve puts the plate down and smiles, and Danny smiles back. Steve says something incredibly corny and Danny laughs, but then Steve kisses him, and this?

This is the rest of Danny’s life, and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
